


Watch Me Unfold

by cynicalcryptids (TheLazyCroissant21)



Series: Ego Drabbles [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Multi, Praise Kink, a bit more story-like, maybe he's a virgin, power bottom!reader, subby top!eric, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyCroissant21/pseuds/cynicalcryptids
Summary: You didn't really know how you ended up like this. But you'redefinitelynot letting him go now.





	Watch Me Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, sinners.

It was late, but not unusual for you on a Saturday night. Stumbling into your home like you'd downed _several_ bottles of whisky.

...well, maybe not _that_ many.

There was a bar you'd frequent on the weekends, seeking out entertainment, and this one was definitely the most lively. There was a group of guys that were also there, almost every time you'd go; you'd talked to them several times, you knew some of their names. Damien, the tall, brooding man who often sits away from the crowd; Wilford, always occupying one seat at the bar; Bim, the self-centered show host, always trying to stay in the middle of the dance floor. There were others, but there's one that you still aren't very familiar with. You'd talk to him a few times, enough to make him fairly comfortable around you without him nearing a breakdown. You'd been out on the floor and would catch him glancing over sometimes. He was new to this scene, especially around the other guys; he'd get nervous and fiddle with his festive sweater while hugging the far wall of the bar.

"Eric!"

You'd caught him once again watching you out on the dance floor, startling him and making him direct his eyes elsewhere. You snickered, drowned out by the booming music, and stepped away from the crowd to talk to him. "You're not very slick." The shots you'd taken earlier were making you a bit more bold than usual, but at least you weren't wasted. He adjusted his glasses shakily but refused to make eye contact with you. "I-I don't know wha-t you're t-t-talking about," he sputtered out, clearly more nervous. You laughed again, "Don't be scared, I'm not mad at you." You put your hand over both of his to stop his fidgeting, and he finally glanced up at you through thick lashes. You felt your heart pound, but you willed it away and put a gentle smile on your face. "You've been looking at me like that all night, sweetness," you murmured, leaning down so he could still hear you. He averts his eyes down to his jeans, and you see a soft pink spread along his cheekbones.

Something about that did you in. You lifted your hand to the side of his face and turned him to face you. "Eric, would you like to come home with me tonight?" His face flushed at your offer, but after a few seconds he nodded. You didn't expect him to even answer, so you were a bit dumbfounded for a moment before you smiled again, and took his hand so he would follow. Just as you thought you may get out stealthily, Wil twirls around drunkenly from a bar stool and waves his shot glass in the air. "Woooo, get it!!!" he shouted at the two of you, and Eric shifted to the other side of you to be separated from Wilford's line of sight. 

 

And, well, that somehow lead to where you are now. You made it into your home and expected it to be a bit more chaotic upon entering, but Eric's demeanor was unsure and nervous. "Eric...do you have any sort of experience with this kind of stuff?" He pulls at the sleeves of his green sweater, and shakes his head just noticeably enough for you to comprehend it. You sigh softly, and rest your hands on his. "Let me guide you, yeah? We'll take this slow, hun." You cup his face and direct his focus back up on you, and his eyes flutter closed as you lean in, and you kiss him slowly, trying to allow him time for his mind to catch up with his senses. His hands relax, but he doesn't know where to put them, so he keeps them close to his abdomen; you grab one of his hands and hold it against your waist, and lean back. "You can touch me, it's okay." You press a kiss to his cheek and he tentatively puts his other hand on your waist, binding his fingers together at the small of your back. You kiss him again, this time with a bit more force, enough to feel his lips trembling against yours. You slide your hand up the back of his neck and twine his hair around your fingers, attempting to soothe him. You swipe your tongue against his lower lip and tug with your teeth, feeling his legs shake. You pull back and rest a hand on his chest, "Maybe we should sit. I don't want you to collapse on me." 

You lead him to the couch and push him down by his chest so he’s laying long-ways with his shoulders against the arm rest. You crawl up on top of him, straddling his waist and reveling in the blush creeping up his face. “Y-you...you’re re-ally warm…” he mumbles almost inaudibly, covering his face with his hands. You grab them and move them away, re-situating them on your waist and leaning down to kiss him again. His lips are a bit redder and warm from his face being so flushed; you pepper small kisses from his lips to his jaw, and to the crook of his neck, nipping at his skin hard enough to feel him flinch underneath you. Experimentally, you roll your hips forward just a bit, and you finally hear his voice peep past his lips in a quiet moan. You pull away from his neck and roll your hips again as he covers his mouth to muffle a whine. You grab his hands and pull him into a sitting position, and tug at the hem of his sweater. “Can I?” He nods furiously and you help him struggle out of the sweater and toss it off somewhere in the living space. You oogle at the sight before you, not expecting him to be as beefed out as he is. Your hands magnetize to his tanned skin, fingertips roaming every muscle and vein popping out from the skin. “Dear god, you are _so_ hot,” you think out loud, and he curls in a bit on himself. “No, no baby don’t feel embarrassed, you just...you look really good.” He mutters a small “th-thank you” and you push him back down against the couch, but you don’t go down with him. You grab his hands and slide them up under your shirt until he gets the hint and gingerly runs his fingers along your exposed skin. You begin to grind down against him again, rolling your hips in circles and watching his face fall to pleasure, lips puffy and red, small whines spilling out. His hands move to your hips, gripping just enough to feel a pressure. 

You kiss all along his chest, sliding a hand down until you rest on the bulge forming under his jeans. His breath hitches as you begin to palm at it, kissing up the side of his neck until you reach his lips and press a hot kiss to them, swallowing his voice. You mess with the button and zipper until it opens, and push down a bit until there’s a visible tent from his underwear. You shift your body downwards until you’re resting on his thighs, your hand on the tent in his underwear, watching his face for any sign of anxiety or discomfort. He’s watching your hand intently as your finger hooks under his underwear and pulls down until his dick springs free of its confines. His face is visibly red and hiding behind his hands as you wrap your own hand around the base of it, squeezing it experimentally. His hips jerk up at that, and you lean down and press a kiss to the tip, and lick a stripe up the underside. You note his heightened sensitivity at the wanton moan that falls from his lips, and repeat the action, from base to tip and then take the tip into your mouth. His hips thrust up only slightly, but you pull off and press down on his hip with one hand. “Stay still, baby,” you purr, and your lips return to his dick, your eyes watching him as his head falls against the arm rest with his hand over his mouth. You sink down further until you can’t go anymore, and make up the rest with your hand, bobbing your head up and down and twisting your hand; his chest rises and falls with each gasp and moan spilling from his lips. You pull your mouth away and precum begins dribbling out from the tip, smearing it around with your thumb as you keep moving your hand up and down. 

You start fiddling with the button of your own jeans, and get up off of him to strip of your pants and underwear. You look back over at Eric, whose eyes are glued to your body, mouth slightly agape, making you blush. He shakes his head and turns to the wall, mumbling a small “sorry” as you climb back on top of him. “You’re okay, sweetheart, I don’t mind that you stare.” You prop yourself up with your hands on his chest and rub your own heat against his dick, making him shake with a need. You do it again, but with more pressure, making him whine. “C’mon, use your words.” He puts his hands on your waist, looking up at you with pleading eyes. “I-I-I need...need you, pl-ease… Let me…” He struggles with the words, thrusting his hips at every spark of pleasure as you grind down on him. You lift your hips and grab his dick, lining up and allowing yourself to slowly sink down on him. A throaty groan rips from him and his head rolls back against the couch, and you fall against his chest, moaning as your body accommodates to his size. “Fu-uck, you’re so big,” you whisper hoarsely into the crook of his neck, ceasing movement for a moment once you’re completely seated. 

You start slowly at first, rising and then slowly sink back down, watching Eric’s face contort in pleasure. You move your hips in circles, teasingly, drawing out moans and whines from him, reveling in the feeling of his hands underneath your shirt, gripping much harder at your hips than before. You lean down and kiss and bite at the juncture of his neck, starting to increase the pace of your hips, beginning to bounce more. _”Fuck,_ you feel so good,” you purr into his ear, making him whimper, but silencing him with a searing kiss, biting and sucking at his bottom lip as your thighs smack against his with each downward thrust. Slowly but surely, you can feel his own body taking control, his hips jerking up ever so often to meet your own thrusts. “G-god, you...s-so hot, f- _uuck_ ,” he stutters out, holding a death grip on your hips as he thrusts desperately into you. He strikes a certain spot at just the right angle and you moan loudly, digging your nails into his shoulder. “Fuck, right- there, yes!” He seems to notice your words and hits at the right angle each time after, ripping out moans and cries from your throat. “Yes- yes, Eric, god, _please!”_ He’s so lost in pleasure, your words fall on deaf ears as he continues slamming into you, crying out loudly as the pleasure continues to pool in his lower abdomen. Words of encouragement fall from your lips, begging for him to keep hitting that spot, one of your hands threading into his hair and gripping hard as you’re being pushed over the edge. 

The last thrust hits you so hard, making you see stars as you bite down on Eric’s shoulder to silence yourself just as your orgasm hits, and you can feel him pulsing inside you, thrusts becoming staggered and quick until his voice breaks and he cries out, arching his back up off the couch and pushing into you as far as he can, digging his fingertips into your hips as he cums, and you can feel a pool of heat begin to fill you; you collapse against his chest as you both come down from your high, attempting to catch your breath. 

You weakly push yourself up, looking down at Eric’s face, and you feel blood pool in your face; his cheeks are bright red, his glasses and hair chaotic and disheveled, one hand thrown over his head, his chest heaving short and sporadically. You could’ve sworn it was the most beautiful post-sex look anyone could ever have, until he opened his eyes and saw you looking and covered his face. “Oh, I’m sorry Eric!” You grab both of his hands and pull them away, and smile down at him. “You just looked so pretty, I couldn’t help but stare.” His gaze averted downward but you could see the creep of a small smile tugging at his lips. You lifted yourself up off of him, nearly collapsing from your legs being so weak, and he grabbed your side to try and steady you. He saw the redness on your hips, and worry was suddenly etched into his beautiful features. “O-oh dear, I’m s-s-so s-sorry!” He swung his legs down off the couch and put his head in his hands shamefully. “Eric, baby, it’s alright, you didn’t hurt me,” you started, lifting his head and rubbing circles against the back of his neck, “...I quite enjoyed it, actually.” He puffed out his cheeks and you couldn’t help the giggle that came forth; you tugged on his hands, and he stood up, tilting his head like a curious pup. 

“Come on, I’ll run a hot bath and we’ll clean ourselves up. Sound good?” He nodded with a sparkle in his eye at the sound of a bath, and you both disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
